


Change of Heart

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, ace gambles a lot, david is a debt collector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Ace is trying to get out of town as his gambling debt racks up, David King, the debt collector for the Jigsaw bar, finds him and insists he's going to meet him everyday to make sure he doesn't bounce without paying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ace for beta reading nearly all my chapters! Couldn't have done this without you! 💖

Ace slipped into his apartment complex quietly, doing a double take before unlocking the door. He took the stairs two at a time, arriving at his room on the third floor slightly out of breath. Hopefully the caretaker would finally get the damn lift fixed. Or maybe he'd win big again and move out of this dump. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys, pulling out a few miscellaneous items before he found them buried at the bottom. Checking again before hand he entered his room, slinging his jacket onto the hook and collapsing on the sofa. What a day he'd had. 

He reached over to his coffee table, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and downing most of it in one gulp. He sat motionless for a while, half asleep, barely clutching onto the glass in his hand. Eventually he felt a buzz in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, a message from Bill.

_"You owe me $200 dollars still."_

He rolled his eyes. The old man didn't want him having fun. 

_"I'll come see you next week, I'll bring it then."_

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the reply he got a few minutes later. 

Ace slept for most of the morning, waking up around midday when the sound of drilling broke into his dreams. He reached for his whiskey bottle again and frowned when he realised it was empty. Letting out a sigh he reluctantly got to his feet and headed to the bathroom, sticking his phone on charge as he went passed. He showered and shaved pretty quickly, you had to when the water had two temperatures: scolding or literal ice shards. 

He brushed his teeth and dabbed some after shave on his neck before running a comb through his hair. Looking a little rough still he put on his sunglasses to mask his tired, vaguely bloodshot eyes. After pulling on a clean shirt and pants he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone to leave the house. He locked the door and double checked the handle for safety before creeping downstairs. Peering through the window he couldn't see anyone suspicious outside and he slipped out the door onto the street.  _Safe for now._

He headed to local cafe for a coffee, shooting the staff a smile when he entered.

'Back again Ace?' The girl behind the counter greeted and Ace laughed.

'Now Claudette, you should know better to insult someone that hasn't had their coffee.'

She grinned and turned to the machines.

'Same as usual?' She asked, pulling a cup out ready.

'Yes please.'

She began to prepare the drink for him whilst the guy punched his order into the til.

'That'll be two dollars fifty please.'

Ace pulled out a handful of dollar bills from his pocket and handed them over, shaking his head when he was handed his change. 

'It's fine Dwight put it in your piggy bank.' He joked as Claudette handed him his coffee.

She laughed and Dwight blushed slightly, not meeting her gaze. He rummaged in his pocket for some more money, only finding a handful of coins and frowned. He made a mental note to come back later and leave a proper tip. He knew his wallet was just filled with 'I owe you' notes to himself.

Claudette watched as he took a sip of his drink and he smiled.

'Did you add cinnamon to this?' He asked, licking the taste off his lips.

'I thought you'd like it.' 

'I certainly do, thank you.'

She nodded triumphantly and turned back to the machine to wash it down.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' She called over her shoulder, running a cloth over the counter.

'See you later.' He shouted back. 'You too Dwight.' 

He shot his usual finger guns at the guy who cringed and awkwardly did it back. 

He left the store and took another sip of his cappuccino whilst he checked his phone, rolling his eyes at the message from Bill.

_"I don't need the money, I just don't want you betting more than you have."_

It was just like Bill to worry, he'd pulled him out of a few scuffs when Ace was younger. Mostly for petty gambling debts and a few angry boyfriends. They'd become friends, Bill treating him like a younger brother of sorts.

_"I'm a big boy now, no need to worry."_

He sent back, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Ace figured he should probably head to another gambling joint, preferably one he didn't have debt already racked up. Macmillan's place practically had a bounty on his head at this point and so he decided it was best to avoid the southern part of town. He'd seen some small casinos he could probably win a few hundred at, enough to pay back Bill and have as back up in case someone came looking for him. 

***

Ace slipped out the back of the bar, stuffing notes into his pocket and practically running away. He was no cheat but the dealer certainly didn't take kindly to his lucky winning streak. He was close to being kicked out and questioned so Ace had cashed in what he had and left. He checked his phone for the time and gasped when he saw 11.15 on the screen. He'd hopped between a handful of places, not feeling safe in one place for too long and evidently time had caught up with him.

Deciding the best bet was to go home he headed back up the street towards the bus stop. He might just catch the last one back. 

As he checked the times on the sign he noticed a man coming towards him. Despite the fact he looked well built, he didn't seem threatening but Ace could't afford to take any risks. He swiftly made his way down an alleyway, crouching down near some foul smelling bins which he struggled not to gag at. The man paused but continued on passed him and he let out a sigh of relief as he stood back up to make his way back to the stop.

'Hello Mr Visconti.'

A voice greeted, and Ace felt himself being pulled back by his shirt collar. His back crashed back into the alley wall and he grunted in pain, he tried to push the man off him but though he was short he was surprisingly strong.

'You owe Mr Macmillan a lot of money don't ya?' He snarled, shoving Ace back against the bricks. He could feel the soft flesh splitting slightly as his shoulder slammed what felt like a blunt nail sticking out of the wall.

Ace didn't say anything at first, just looked the man over. His face was heavily scarred, not a reassuring sign but he was optimistic none the less.

'I'm getting  _Mr Macmillan_  the money.' He drawled, tipping his head.  'See I have some of it now.'

He reached down to his trouser pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. The man fixed the money with a calculating stare and pulled it from Ace's hands to examine it. 

'There's not even half of it here.' The man sneered and reached over to check Ace's pockets himself.

'Easy tiger you can buy me a drink first!' He quipped, batting the guys hands away and turning his pockets inside out for the man to see.

'You owe us six hundred still.'

Ace shrugged his shoulders.

'That's only tonight's winnings, give me a week and you'll have it.' 

'You seem awfully confident.'

'I'm good at what I do.'

'I'd beg to differ.'

Ace struggled not to frown at that, instead forcing a grin onto his face and shrugging again.

'We all have bad days.'

'Well you're bad days better get good. You can have your week but if we don't have the money by then you're as good as dead. And if you try to run...well, you really will be dead.'

'You can trust me.'

'I doubt it.'

The man pocketed his cash and shot him one last stare before leaving, getting into a car at the end of the street. Ace brushed himself down and rolled his shoulders. It felt like his right one had a pretty nice bruise forming. 

Making sure the man had left he knelt down and rolled back his sock, pulling out the cash he had stuffed in there. About forty dollars. Plus the loose change in his wallet still. Enough to survive for now, though rent was looming ahead of him and he'd have to get that sorted as well. This week likely would be the death of him at this rate. He either needed a plan of escape, or a plan of getting the cash needed for everyone. 

He decided he best not take the bus and instead started to make the long trek home to his apartment. The streets were gloomy and dirty and he tried his best to avoid anymore dark corners. It was at least relieving that his run in had been and gone at least. For now he just had to keep away from thieves. 

Ace finally arrived home gone one AM, having made a detour to pick up a cheap bottle of whiskey. Rolling his eyes at the still broken lift he headed for the stairs up to his room. Upon arrival he saw a man stood outside. A pretty familiar looking man at that. 

'Can I help you?' He asked, moving the man aside so he could unlock his door. 'I assume you are the man who was eyeing me up at the bus stop earlier.'

'You owe me boss a lota' money.' The man told him, lifting his head up to reveal his much less scarred face than his previous bloodhound. Just one scar the stretched over the mans eye.

'I'm afraid I've already had my visit from one of Mr Macmillan's men, he must have not let you know. Sorry for the inconvenience.' He nodded his head in goodbye and opened his door to enter only for the mans huge arm to stretch over the door frame.

'I ain't one of Macmillan's, I work at the Jigsaw bar.'

Ace frowned as he tried to recall the place, only coming up with the flashing logo on the building front.

'Yeah I don't remember sorry.' He replied, ducking under the arm and going in.

'My boss is John Kramer, we saw ya in there last week pissed out yer 'ead.' He followed Ace into the house, shutting the door behind him and standing there with his arms folded.

Pouring himself drink, Ace found himself laughing. He had some vague memories of the place. Mostly foggy ones that offered him little information. 

'Yeah that was probably me.'

'Probably? Mate, I know it was you.'

Ace slumped down onto the sofa and sipped his whiskey, offering a glass to the stranger.

'I don't drink on the job.' He replied gruffly and Ace raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

'Look, whoever you are, I owe Mr Macmillan money already, so if you could wait til he's sorted I'll get back to you after alright?'

'My name is David, and Kramer won't be happy having ter wait for ya, 'specially over Macmillan.'

'You guys got a rivalry or something?'

'Kramer disapproves of Macmillan's methods.'

He didn't even bother asking what that meant- he'd rather not know.

'Right  _David_ , I need to get Macmillan's money by Friday or I'm dead. If you give me the time I'll make sure you get yours after...plus extra for the inconvenience caused.'

'Ya think I'd believe that?'

'Well I'm afraid you'll have to.'

'Ya need a proper job, Visconti. You'd be good in sales.' David smirked and Ace frowned at him.

'Give me some time and my methods will get you the money.'

'I'll 'ave to check in on ya then. Daily.'

Ace scoffed and rested his head in his hand.

'You want me to get this money and have time to have tea with you as well?'

'Can't 'ave ya doin' a runner now can we.'

He huffed and downed his drink, slamming it back down on the table in annoyance.

'Not havin' a strop are ya?'

'It's been a shit night.' He grumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder.

'Did they hurt ya? Macmillan's men?'

'Just roughed me up a bit, hurt my shoulder though.'

'Let's 'ave a look.' 

David walked over before Ace had chance to object so he undid the first few buttons of his shirt and pulled down the fabric to expose his shoulder. 

'Looks pretty nasty. Got anythin' in, Savlon maybe?'

'What now?' 

'Perhaps it's a UK thing.' He muttered, rubbing his chin. 'Any kinda antiseptic cream?'

Ace laughed.

'I have some bandages maybe in an old travel first aid kit. Not much left in it though.'

'What 'bout hand soap? Is yours antibacterial?'

He shrugged. 

'Not sure.'

David went into his kitchen, coming back with some soap and the bandages he must have found.

'Right hold still.' He warned, pulling down the shirt again and holding him in place. 

Ace winced as David cleaned and bandaged him up. It felt awkward. The intimacy of being patched up by a complete stranger who happened to be the debt collector that wanted his bosses money back. He found himself smirking thinking about the whole situation.

'What ya smilin' about.' David mumbled as he pulled Ace's shirt back up to cover his shoulder, his movement surprisingly gentle.

'This, it's just funny. You're here for my money and here we are.'

'My company's money.' David corrected and smirked back. 'Despite what ya owe us I'm still human. And I hate Macmillan and his goons more than you, especially Freddy.'

'Which ones that?'

'Fucked up face.'

'Enough said.'

David smirked.

'Yeah, he's one ugly son of a bitch.'

Ace smiled back at him and buttoned up his shirt.

'Well thanks for that.' He said, folding his collar back into place.

'No problem. Doesn't make us friends though.' 

'Obviously.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr url: foxtail-magic


	2. Chapter 2

Ace dragged himself into bed, breathing in the faint smell of laundry powder on his pillows. David had left soon after fixing his shoulder, telling him he'd find him at some point tomorrow. He was hoping he might actually be lucky enough to not bump into him but he didn't doubt the mans persistence.

Pulling the sheets up around himself he mulled over all the possible ways out of the situation. There was no way he was paying Macmillan back, at least not all of it anyway; he didn't doubt that Freddy would find him again as well and collect some of it throughout the week. He'd play it cool the first few days: meet up with David, earn his money, maybe pay his rent and then without anyone suspected a thing he'd blow this town. Easier said than done obviously but Ace wasn't one to turn down a challenge, besides he couldn't think of any ideas that would work much better at this point, he didn't have a lot of options.

He lay awake a while longer, a little restless with his shoulder pain. He managed to dig out some paracetamol from a jacket pocket laid about and took the last two before crawling back into bed and finally falling asleep, dreaming of the casinos.

***

Sunlight filtering through the open blinds roused Ace from his sleep. He ruffled his hair and squinted at the clock- 8.36. He felt like he needed another hour at least but time was short at the moment, he needed to hold onto every last minute he could. He got washed and dressed as quick as he could and headed out to the cafe, counting out the change he'd got on the way. 

'Tell me you aren't paying in Nickel's, Ace.' Dwight groaned as Ace continued to stare at his money on his way to the counter. 'We had a guy pay for three drinks like that yesterday.'

'You think I'm that bad? I was just counting the change the guy next door gave me, said he had nothing bigger.' He replied without missing a beat, he didn't want a tarnished reputation from people he actually liked.

Dwight rolled his eyes and smirked 'Oh yeah he does that a lot, gives people change in pennies out of spite.'

'Sounds like a lovely guy.'

'Oh yeah a real joy. You just after the usual then?'

Ace glazed over the menu and nodded. 

'Yeah same as always.'

'Two fifty please.'

Ace handed over the money and looked round the counter for any sign of Claudette.

'It's her day off today.' Dwight told him, handing over the change that Ace turned down again. 'She'll be back in tomorrow.' 

'She should go to uni or something. She's smart.'

Dwight nodded. 'Yeah she sure is, too smart for this place.'

Ace noted the hopeless look in Dwight's eyes as he said it, the look of someone who thought they deserved to be exactly where they were. He mentally scolded himself as he rummaged in his pocket again. He had less than thirty dollars left after last nights whiskey and this coffee but he sure as hell wasn't a cheap skate. 

'Here.' He handed over a ten to Dwight who's eyes looked like they might pop out of his head.

'Come on take it, you're acting like I just handed over a thousand.'

Dwight blushed and awkwardly pocketed the money before turning round to make the drink.

'A lot of people don't tip like that around here Mr Visconti, in fact most don't tip at all.'

'I'm not from round here.'

He gathered up his change and took his drink when Dwight was finished. Nodding in farewell and leaving the cafe whilst taking a sip.

He strolled round town looking for the right casino. He had a ten and some loose change to make do with so all the high end places were off the list. He knew there were some smaller ones in the dodgier part of town and though he'd done his best to avoid them it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice now. 

Downing the last of his coffee and tossing the cup into the trash he made his way through the side streets and to weird lane of clubs and casinos. The kind where you found men drunk at 1pm.

Pulling his jacket around himself he eyed each of them up in turn, trying not to look to displeased at any and end up black and blue down an alleyway.

'Ya look outa place round 'ere Visconti.'

Rolling his eyes he turned his head and saw David leaning against a wall down one of the aforementioned alleyways.

'And you know what? You look like you fit right in.'

David just laughed at his response and joined Ace at his side, clapping a large hand on his uninjured shoulder.

'So where ya headin' then?' 

'I don't know yet. Trying to find somewhere...suitable.'

'Aka you 'ave no money and had to downgrade.'

Ace didn't meet his gaze and continued down the street, peering into a bar that looked to have a couple of pool tables inside. He could hustle a bit, a starting point at least and maybe he could head over to a nicer place afterwards.

'Ere I know a place you'll be good at.' David told him, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him across town, much to Ace's annoyance. 

They arrived at what looked to be a small shop, he didn't recognise the name so he figured it was an own business. David shot him a smile when Ace looked across at him and he felt an unpleasant surge of something in his stomach. He shook himself to get rid of it and headed into the store behind David.

'Ahh David you're back again!' 

The large elderly woman from behind the counter threw her arms around him and he lifted her momentarily off the floor in an embrace.

'Course I'm back Betty! And see, I brought a friend to 'elp out for the day. His name's Ace, he's new in town looking for work.'

David gestured towards him and Ace felt slightly awkward as Betty smiled and walked over, hugging him as well.

'Nice to meet ya.' She said, beaming at him as she shook his hand.

'You too ma'am.'

He glared across at David as soon as Betty's back was turned but the man just smirked back at him. 

'So I'll have to see what you can do then. I don't get awful busy, just a little bakery you know.'

'Ya see Ace would make an excellent sales man, ya could put 'im outside offering samples.'

'Yeah and David could wash dishes for you.' Ace added, throwing back a smirk at David who tried his best to keep smiling.

'That sounds like a great idea boys, although I can't exactly offer stellar rates of pay. But you can keep all the tips you get of course!'

'Sounds wonderful.'

'Well that's sorted I'll make a plate up for you Ace.'

Betty headed into the back to grab what she needed and Ace slipped off his jacket and hung it behind the counter, _accidentally on purpose_  bumping into David as he did and knocking him into the till.

'Hey you cheeky so and so get 'ere.'

Ace almost yelped in surprise as David grabbed him by the waist and pushed him to the ground, keeping him in place with his foot and ruffling his carefully styled hair into a mess.

'Ow get off you'll hurt my shoulder you stupid thing!'

David laughed before removing his leg and letting Ace pick himself up from the ground, brushing his clothing down and rolling his arm.

'You don't have friends do you?' He sneered as he wiped the dust of his knees.

'Surprising as it may be I do actually.'

Ace scowled and rolled his sleeves up, muttering under his breath.

'Here we go boys.' Betty announced, placing a tray with a variety of pastries and cakes onto the counter. 'I can make more if you run out.'

'That's great I'll get started right away.' He picked up the tray without looking back and headed out the door, the cool breeze hitting him as he stepped outside. 

Right then. He could turn and run right now if he wanted, David wouldn't catch him. Could run and leave this town all together. But Ace never fancied himself as the kind of man that would leave a woman with a struggling business to fend for herself. If this had been some crappy chain it would be a different matter, he owed those greedy bastards nothing. 

No Ace fancied himself more the Robin Hood type. Scam the rich casino business men, then spend all their money on the people that actually worked for it. 

He fixed a smile on his face and used his free hand to smooth the crinkles out of his shirt. He could see a woman and child coming towards him and he wasn't letting them leave without going in the damn shop.

'Hey little lady.' He greeted, kneeling to the small girls height. 'Want to try a cake?'

The girl smiled at him and looked to her mother for approval, choosing a small slice when she nodded. 

'Betty makes the best cakes in town you know. You should go have a look, I'm sure she has plenty in there you would both like.' He told them, gesturing to the door with another smile.

'Want to go pick something out Jess?' The mother asked and the girl nodded eagerly, running into the shop with a grin on her face. 

***  
Ace persuaded just about everyone that passed him to go in the shop and get something. He was a peoples person though, had a knack of charming people into anything. You just had to know the right way in. 

Children were easy, you showed them the cake, talked about the characters on their t-shirt and then they would beg their parents to go in the shop. Grumpier people needed the offer of coffee and a sweet pick me up to turn them round. Everyone had something though and luckily for him people had a soft spot for old women running their own bakery. 

He headed inside for refills a few times, Betty's face glowing as she patted his back and told him how grateful she was. He could see David smiling out the corner of his eye as well, that smug 'I told you so' kind of smile that made his ears burn.

Pushing open the door he headed to the back to grab a drink mid afternoon, David following him through a few seconds later.

'How ya findin' it?' He asked, leaning against the door frame.

'Fine. Could have made four times the amount at the casino though.'

'This is good though, you can go back to ya bettin' tomorrow.' 

He nodded and poured out a coffee, sipping it slowly so he wouldn't burn himself. As his mind began to relax he began aware of the ache in his shoulder again and he rolled it in an attempt to dull the pain.

'Is it playin' up again?' David asked, putting aside his own drink and walking over.

'Just aches, wonder if it hit a nerve.'

'I don't think so, ya should probably see a doctor though, that needle could've had god knows what on it.'

Ace grimaced at the thought and pulled his shirt down to try and see the cut.

'It's not going infected is it?' He asked, craning his neck round to see.

David laughed and pulled the back of his shirt down, prodding around the cut experimentally.

'Well it ain't oozing green shit and it's not bright red so ya good for now.'

He let out a sigh of relief and downed the last of his coffee, before running a hand through his hair.

'Well in that case let's get back to work.' 

David stared at him for a moment, a small smile on his lips- the kind of smile that made Ace tug at his collar nervously. He coughed awkwardly and David nodded and headed for the front door, grabbing the plate of samples on the side.

'I'll go out for a bit.' He said picking up a couple of flyers to shove his back pocket. 'Just in case there's anyone we don't want wondering about outside at this time.'

Ace gave him a grateful nod and headed for the til beside Betty. He put on the apron that David had been wearing, the mans scent lingered on it slightly and he felt himself blush. 

'Are you too hot Ace?' Betty asked, reaching for his forehead. 'Do you need a glass of water?'

'I'm fine, it's just the coffee.'

Betty frowned but didn't question him further, instead turning round to greet the next customer. 

He worked solidly for the next few hours, his cheeks aching from all the smiling. He had to admit the three of them made a good team. It seemed people were intrigued by the strange sounding British man outside, in love with the cute old lady at the till and charmed easily to buy more by Ace. 

When five o'clock rolled in they bid good night to the last few customers and started to clean up the shop whilst Betty counted out the register. Ace knew he'd made a fair amount in tips, there had been some pretty generous people in, evidently more generous than the customers at the cafe. He knew he'd give Dwight and Claudette a fair amount of whatever he had before he left this place, they deserved it more than him.

'Ya did good today Visconti.' David said, handing him his jacket from behind the door.

'Yeah, I did didn't I.' 

'Maybe ya should do somethin' like this more often.'

Ace raised an eyebrow. 'I feel like you can picture me more as some scummy used car salesman.'

David laughed and shook his head. 

'I don't think you're a bad guy, just got bad methods.'

Betty came up behind them before Ace could reply and the led the way outside to lock up the shop. David checked the back for her whilst she rummaged in her bag for two brown envelopes.

'Nearly forgot boys, your wages.' She handed them one each with a smile and Ace nodded gratefully.

'Thank you ma'am.'

'I'd give you more if I could.' She admitted, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 'I don't often make as much as this though.'

'It's not a problem I assure you, the pleasure was mine.' Ace told her and she pulled him in for a grateful hug.

'You're a good one Ace, don't let anyone spoil that.'

He nodded awkwardly at her, unsure of what to say.

'I'll walk you to your car Betty.' David said, taking her gently by the arm and leaving Ace with his thoughts for a few minutes. 

He sat on a nearby bench to wait, counting out the money Betty had given him. She'd stuffed in nearly a hundred dollars, plus all his tips. He wondered how much she made a month, enough to pay the rent but it didn't look like she had many people working for her. If he made enough he would have to come back and leave some of it for her too.

The sun was beginning to set as David came back, the sky turning an array of oranges and pinks. David took a seat beside him and stretched his arms above his head, exposing his stomach and causing Ace to look away, out of respect of course.

'I can walk ya home too if ya want? Case Freddy his hanging about, he'd take every last penny he found.'

Ace laughed and bit his lip as he looked across at the other man.

'I mean I'd be grateful, I don't really have a sense of shame.'

David shoved him playfully and got to his feet.

'Only doin' it cause I need ya money.'

Ace raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Of course you are.'

David just shoved him again before pulling him up and leading the way back out of town.

They chatted for most of the walk back, mostly about David's life back in England and Ace's rough start in Argentina. He dropped in how he spoke five different languages fluently just to see the disbelieving look on David's face.

'Five? That's bollocks, three maybe.'

'You gotta know how to talk in my line of work.'

'Your  _line of work_.' David snorted and Ace stuck his chin up defiantly.

They arrived back at his apartment before six, finishing up their conversation before standing round awkwardly. 

'Right I gotta head to the bar.' David told him, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. 'But here, ya need this.' He handed over his own brown envelope to Ace who laughed and tried to give it back.

'What's the point? I only have to give it back to you.'

'Ya earned it, besides ya should be able to get your money somewhere nicer now.'

'Thank you...'

'More money as well hopefully.'

Ace just rolled his eyes.

'Yeah will do boss.'

'Well, I'll see ya tomorrow.'

'Oh god yeah, tomorrow bright and early.'

David smiled at him and waved as he headed for the stairs.

'David?' Ace called out before he'd completely gone.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


	3. Chapter 3

_You still up for next week?_

Ace squinted at the message from Bill and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

_Yeah, I have your money now don't worry, just got some things to finish here first._

It wasn't exactly a lie, he had the two hundred dollars. He just needed to make sure it stayed that way. 

Trying not to dwell too much on that thought he hauled himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He was up earlier than yesterday, he could tell without looking at the time from the pull on his eyelids. The desperation for more sleep. Yesterdays work only added to the usual dull ache that permeated his entire body.

He got ready and left as soon as he could, making his way to the coffee shop and ordering his usual. Claudette raised an eyebrow at his sunglasses and slumped posture and handed him a pastry as well.

'You need to eat something that isn't... whatever it is you eat.'

He rubbed his temples and took the bag gratefully.

'Thanks, I'm certainly not the best at taking care of myself.'

Dwight snorted. 'Evidently.'

Ace gave him a shove over the counter before tipping both him and Claudette and leaving the shop, sipping his coffee and trying not to spill it on himself. There was a bench on the way to the casinos down town and he practically fell into it. His shoulder was throbbing and he wondered if he pulled it yesterday, making the existing wound ache even more. He dug into his pocket before he remembered he'd taken his last two painkillers the other night. Groaning in annoyance he walked back past the cafe to the convenience store next door. He grabbed some paracetamol  and a pack of gum and headed to the counter, dipping his head in greeting to the girl behind the counter who was usually there when Ace bought his whiskey on an evening.

'This everything?' She asked, blowing a bubble with the gum in her mouth.

'Yeah, thanks Meg.'

'Dollar twenty five please.'

Ace handed over the money and opened the packet up, downing two tablets with his coffee as he left.

***

Finally arriving at the casinos he went straight over to the slots. He didn't have the brain power to play poker yet, besides he had a knack with fruit machines.  He sat down in one of the stools and stuck a dollar into the machine, pushing the button in anticipation. The machines jackpot was a little over a 100 dollars, not the biggest he'd seen but certainly not the lowest. Besides, they were an easy win with minimal effort.

He stayed there for a couple of hours. Milling about at different games and tables and eyeing up each of the other players in turn. One man seemed a little too cosy with the dealer at one of the poker games and Ace headed back to the machines, annoyed but not willing to cause an argument. He didn't need to be avoiding another bar any time soon.

His luck paid off though and he managed to hit the jackpot on 2 different fruit machines. Ace could tell the security had started to get antsy though- they started hovering around him, checking what he was doing and Ace figured it was time for him to go. Collecting up his things and giving them a smile he left as subtly as he could, stuffing notes and coins into his pockets. 

Stepping out onto the pavement he could tell someone was still watching him and he took off as quickly as he could, thinking maybe dropping some of his winnings back at the apartment would be a good idea. 

Checking out of habit before he went inside Ace ran up to his room and collapsed on the sofa. It was only just gone eleven and he felt exhausted. Mustering up what energy he could he headed for his room and felt for a spot under the mattress to stash some of his cash. He had enough for Bill, and about a third of what he owed MacMillan. He stuffed two hundred underneath, he needed to keep Bills stuff safe at least. 

As he headed back out to his living room to get a drink of water he heard knocking at the door and felt his body stiffen. 

_Does Freddy know I'm here?_

Edging slowly towards the door he clenched his fist and craned his neck to look through the hole. 

'You gonna let me in ya daft sod?' Came a voice from outside and Ace rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

He unlocked the door and stepped back to let David in.

'You know it's weird you know I'm here.' He commented, folding his arms and watching as David sauntered into the room and took a seat on the sofa.

'I just heard someone won twice on the fruit machines in the Big top bar and I'm ninety percent sure most of the machines in there are rigged.'

'Only I could be that lucky eh?'

'Kenneth Chase doesn't usually let people get lucky.'

'So it had to be someone extraordinary?'

David raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Yeah something like that.'

Ace could feel himself getting a little hot and he headed over to the sink for that glass of water.  _It must be infected if I'm getting a temperature..._

'You want a drink or anything?' He offered after taking a gulp of water and wiping his chin.

'Just water as well please.'

'No tea?'

'I wouldn't trust ya to make it, not with that damn microwave.'

David fixed it with a piercing glare before turning away and pulling his phone out. Ace tried to get a glance at what he was doing on it but it was angled too far down. 

'So what have you come to make me do today then?'

'Go to the doctor's by look a ya.'

'It just aches, just needs washing and dressing again.'

'When did you last clean it?'

'This morning in the shower.'

'I mean properly.'

Ace shrugged. 'Just when you did it.'

David rolled his eyes and got up, fishing in his inside pocket for something.

'No wonder ya' in a state then, come here and let me sort it proper.'

Ace poured a glass of water and headed over to David, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he went. He desperately wanted a nap.

'You can clean it but m'not off to the doctor's.'

'Ya sound a lot like me when I was younger.'

'You say that like you're older than me.'

David just smiled and tugged down the material of his shirt, exposing the cut. Ace could see it was antibacterial gel David had got out of his pocket and he found himself smirking.

'You got that just for me?' He asked.

'Ya think a debt collector wouldn't carry round antibac anyway?'

'Depends.'

'...yeah I got it 'cause you're a dumb shit.'

'Thank you David.'

***

Come on let's go get a proper brew then.' David announced once he'd finished, clapping his hands together and getting to his feet.

'A what?'

'A cuppa tea mate.'

'I think I'd rather stay in bed to be perfectly honest.' Ace mumbled, his head resting in his hands.

'It's only been a couple days and ya burnt out? Maybe I should take ya to the doc's...'

'M'fine, just not used to, working like that.'

'What actually working and not betting on some numbers whilst you down a pint?'

'Shut up David.'

Ace could hear the man laughing and he groaned, curling his body on the sofa and pushing his face into the cushions.

'Hey ya got money to make lad, it ain't bed time yet.'

'I might be dying though.'

'Fuck off dying, let's at least get you out of the house.'

David reached out and pulled Ace from the chair, making him teeter slightly and almost loose his balance. 

'Ya had a drink already mate?' David laughed, hands on Ace's shoulders to steady him.

'Yeah downed 10 shots before midday like you do.' He replied, standing still a moment under David's touch before shaking himself and heading for the door.

'So where are you taking me today I ask again?' Ace laughed as he locked the door, glancing back at the other man who was waiting at the top of the stairs.

'Just for a walk and a drink', ya look a right fuckin' mess lad.'

'Oh thank you David.'

'I just mean the fresh air will do ya good, bit a sun.'

Ace rolled his eyes and followed him downstairs, checking his phone briefly as he went.

'You do know I'm not a complete hermit, I go outside everyday.'

'Yeah to go the casino's, what else are you doing with ya time?'

'A lot of stuff I'm not telling you, besides you evidently don't do anything either or you wouldn't be here everyday to see me.' Ace shot back, a smirk on his face as he saw David frown.

'I told ya I only work evenings and nights so I got all day to fuck about tryna get you to make money.'

'I think you just like seeing me.'

'Pfft yeah alright, cryin' in my bed at night, holdin' ma pillow and wishing it was you.'

The image of that in Ace's head made him laugh and he found himself grinning at David. 

'Guess I can only dream you do that.'

David grinned back at him, laughing lightly as he shook his head.

'Come on ya stupid thing, the place is round the corner.'

The place in question was a small cafe, similar in design to Betty's. They headed inside and David ordered for them whilst Ace found a table. There were a handful of other people there; what looked to be a student hunched up in the corner on a laptop and an elderly couple eating scones near the window.

Ace took his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes putting them back on quickly afterwards in case he was recognised. He saw David give him a funny look from the counter and he smiled back awkwardly. 

'You okay mate?' David asked, placing down the tray which contained tea for David and a coffee for him as well as two slices of fancy cake.

'Yeah I'm just tired.' Ace told him taking his coffee off the tray and having a sip. It was a rich flavour, earthy and strong. It reminded him of something, a memory he couldn't quite pin point.

David smiled at him as he watched Ace try the coffee, with a look that could only be described as affectionate. It made him blush and he was grateful that the sunglasses covered the awkward look in his eyes.

'Is it good coffee?'

_You already know._

'Yeah, it is.'

'So, I was thinking we could go to a casino tomorrow. Show me your amazing talent.' David said, stirring his tea .

'Didn't think you liked my methods?'

'I don't, but I suppose I should see what my hard earned money is being wasted on.'

'Wasted? I could double your money in my first game.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, let's see how that plays out.'

Ace gave him a smug smile but he felt a little bit sick. It was quite the claim to make, even for him. He knew if he didn't pull through then he'd have to quit gambling and become a priest.

'So are you not at work tomorrow?' 

'Nah, day off finally.'

'Weird of you to spend it with me.'

'Was hopin' ya might fall in love with me and replace the pillow.'

Ace almost spat out his coffee and clutched his hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop it.

'Is you fallin' in love with a hunk like me such a crazy idea?' David asked, mock hurt on his face.

Swallowing his coffee and staring a little too long Ace found himself slumping back into his chair.

'I hope so.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta for helping with US terminology and general mistakes!

Ace grabbed a spoon for his cereal and sat down at the kitchen table, nudging the flakes into the milk.

He felt much better after some food and a proper night's rest. David had taken him to the pharmacists after eating at the cafe, stocking up on medicines, painkillers and bandages as well as dropping into the corner store for some much needed cupboard essentials. Well cupboard essentials by David’s understanding, the man had made him beans on toast for dinner.

He took a sip of the coffee he’d made, not as tasty as the one he got from Claudette and Dwight but he figured it would save him some money and leg work. Besides, he’d probably head there before going to the casinos.

Scrolling down his newsfeed he wondered what time David would be around today. They hadn’t been specific and Ace wasn’t sure if he should wait around the house, David never seemed to have trouble finding him so he figured it wouldn’t be an issue if he left.

Finishing up his breakfast and heading to is room Ace decided he should sort out what he was going to wear for tonight. He didn’t obsess over his appearance but if David was going to be watching his every move he wanted to… what did he want exactly? Well to look professional he supposed.

He leafed through his wardrobe, biting his lip as his eyes lingered over the laundry pile in the corner. He wasn’t stooping that low for a good shirt.

He pulled out his only options. The pink shirt or the dark pineapple one. They weren’t exactly bad options, Ace was just hoping for something which wouldn’t make him stand out too much in a room full of people who might potentially want him dead. 

Deciding on the somehow less obvious pineapple shirt, Ace set it aside with a pair of clean socks and his nice after shave. Not exactly a lady killer look but better than a shirt with either vomit or alcohol down the front.

Taking the situation as a hint he stuffed his dirty clothes into a bag and scoured the floor for anything else, picking up the odd sock and t-shirt scrunched behind the bed.

He slipped on his shoes and headed to the launderette, fumbling around in his pockets to see how much change he had. 

The place was relatively empty, an older woman at the back of the room and a couple of teenagers playing on their phones whilst they waited for their stuff to dry.

A tall lady seemed to be the owner and he approached her hesitantly. He certainly wasn't useless at housework but it was a long time since he’d done it. Besides, most of the washing symbols on the tags had faded by now.

‘Hey, err can I wash these or are they dry clean only?’ He asked her, pulling a handful of shirts out of his bag and placing them on the counter.

The woman turned from what she was doing and began sorting through them, shaking her head and mumbling something under her breath.

‘Only these two.’ She told him, a thick Russian accent to her voice. ‘The rest, dry clean.’

He nodded and thanked her, a little annoyed that the only two he could wash were his least favourite. It seemed the pineapple shirt was staying tonight.

***

After dropping his freshly cleaned clothes off back at the apartment and getting ready, Ace headed to the cafe.

His hair freshly styled, facial hair groomed and pineapple shirt, albeit reluctantly, on.

He pushed the door open, smiling as he noticed their faces light up.

‘We thought you weren’t coming today.’ Claudette told him as she turned to start preparing his drink.

‘Yeah sorry, David bought me instant coffee so I didn’t have to leave the house this morning.’

Dwight raised an eyebrow. ‘Instant coffee?’

Claudette spun around on her heels. ‘David?’ 

‘It wasn’t as good as your coffee I’ll tell you, but it saved me a walk. And David is my… friend.’

‘Friend?’

‘Well to be honest he’s my debt collector but that’s besides the point, he actually-’

‘He’s your what!?’ Dwight screeched, leaning over the counter with his jaw dropped.

‘Keep your voice down! I’m a wanted man you know.’

Claudette smirked. ‘By this David King maybe.’

‘Right listen you-’

The sound of the bell chiming on the door signalled someone's arrival and the three of them tried to assume natural positions. Claudette turning back to carry on with the coffee, Dwight at the register and Ace leaning casually on the counter.

‘Evening Ace, figured you’d be ‘ere, can’t keep those grubby mits of their coffee can ya?’

Turning a pale shade of pink Ace slowly turned his head round to see David standing a few feet away. That pink slowly deepened as he get a better look at what the man was wearing; a blue suit and waistcoat, well tailored for David body. Not too flashy for the casino but far more respectable compared to some of the people he’d seen in there previously. 

His hair and beard were groomed and as he got closer Ace found himself going a bit dizzy as he smelt David’s cologne, it’s citrus and leathery scent cutting through the smell of the coffee.

‘Er…Hi David…’ He managed to stutter out, angling his head so no one would see the flush on his cheeks.

‘Oh so this is David?’ Claudette asked, eyes narrowed as she looked him over. ‘I guess I understand.’

‘Understand what? You lot bin’ gossiping ‘bout me?’

‘Ace was telling us about your unusual relationship.’ Dwight replied, punching the order onto the register.

‘I bet he was, can’t stop talkin’ bout me can you?’ 

‘Can hardly go a minute David, on my mind every second of everyday.’ Ace told him, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Claudette gave him a look, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. He tried to fix a convincing look on his face, obviously failing as she shot back a smirk and turned back to finish the last few steps of his drink.

‘Here you go, I added an extra caffeine shot for you.’ 

She gave him a sickly sweet smile and Ace shook his head, he’d get his own back at some point.

‘Oh you’re very generous Claudy, keep the change.’ He handed over the cash to Dwight and shot her a glare behind David’s back.

‘Cya later Ace!’ 

***

The two of them walked side by side towards the strip of casinos, Ace trying and failing to not stare too much at his friend.

‘You alright Ace?’ David asked, pausing a moment to look at him. ‘You seem a bit twitchy, lookin’ around a lot.’

‘Sorry, habit I guess.’ He lied, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Just nervous you know, deadline coming up.

‘I’ll protect ya sorry arse don’t worry.’

‘Oh I’m sure you will.’

They arrived at the place, one of the only few higher end casinos he hadn’t gotten a bad rep at yet. He took a breath as he eyed up the bouncer at the door and looked across at David,

‘You ready for this?’ 

‘As I’ll ever be.’

They walked over and handed the doorman their ID, getting the nod of approval before being escorted inside to exchange their cash for chips.

The lights were bright and the place was crammed full of people, the noise and smell of it all was an assault on the senses and he flexed his fingers slightly to relax himself.

‘Right, where do we go first?’ David asked, leaning in close so as to be heard over the music and chatter.

‘The poker tables I guess, gotta win that first game haven’t I?’

As he began to scan the room for a place to go a young lady at one of the tables waved at him, her shocking pink hair made her easily identifiable and Ace tugged on Davids sleeve to get him to follow.

‘Hey Susie.’ He greeted, shaking her hand that she stuck out eagerly.

‘Hello again Ace, I see you brought a friend this time.’

‘Yeah this is David, just showing him the ropes.’

David shook her hand and smiled, ‘I like ya hair, had mine green for a bit back in England.’

‘She wants it blue next.’ A voice added, and Ace looked across to see a man joining Susie’s side. Dark skinned and dressed in a black suit, he looked a couple years older than Susie who Ace knew used fake ID to get in here being only 19.

‘This is Joey.’ Susie told them as they all shook hands. ‘He’s still teaching me the stuff here, gotta work on my poker face.

‘Well Ace here claims to be a pro.’ David told her. ‘Sure he can show you a thing or two tonight as well.’

Susie grinned. ‘He showed me some pretty cool stuff last time, Max didn’t know what hit him.’

Seeing a fairly old, rich man joining their table Ace rubbed his hands together and knew now was the best time to get stuck in if he wanted to double David’s money. He took a seat whilst the others continued to chat for a bit behind him and asked to be dealt in, throwing in a couple of chips to allow him into the game.

Another middle-aged man joined their table as well as a young woman, who took a seat next to Ace. David joined at his other side and Joey and Susie opposite them. The dealer checked everyone had put an ante bet in before dealing the cards out and sitting back whilst everyone inspected their hand.

Ace had gotten a fairly good hand, maybe enough to get a straight if the cards were on his side. 

He eyed up the other players, taking note of every little expression or body movement. He was sure at least one of them had gotten a bad hand and would either replace their entire hand or fold.

The old man was situated on the dealers left so he went first, throwing a handful of chips into the cup with a smug expression. 

Susie gave Joey a nervous glance, obviously unsure what to make of the situation. Ace was pretty sure the guy was having it on at this point, he had a lot of money to throw about. 

Joey looked over his hand again before adding chips to the pot, 

‘Call.’ He said, not making eye contact with the old man. 

The middle-aged man went next, changing his entire hand and not showing any signs of relief at the new ones he’d got.

‘Call.’

David gave him a sideways glance, a small smile on his face.

‘Raise.’ Ace announced, throwing in more chips than the last guy had as he discarded a card and picked up another.

It fit in nicely with his streak and Ace wondered if he’d even need to bluff this game.

The woman on his other side added the same amount to the pot, her expression a lot more composed than the man previous to Ace.

The circle continued; The middle aged man folding first, followed by Joey and then the woman.

The old man had started to show cracks in his cocky demeanor. Ace knew the odds of getting good hands so quick and he doubted this guy had the luck he had.

The guy continued to raise or bet though, getting dangerously close to the limit set by the dealer. If he was trying to flush Ace out it sure as hell wasn’t going to work.

Picking up his next card Ace’s calm face broke into a grin, his eyes glinting with excitement.

The mans face was calculating, obviously unsure of whether to believe the reaction. 

He let out a sigh before folding, eyes angry as Ace laid down his straight. 5,6,7,8 and his random 2.

The dealer handed Ace the winning chips, a slight frown on his face. A typical worker who didn’t like to give out a lot of money. He was used to that. 

‘Damn Ace how the hell do you do that?’ 

Ace gave Susie a smile and shrugged, ‘Just luck I guess.’

‘Luck my arse.’ David laughed. ‘You could have had plain bits of paper in your hand and I bet he woulda folded.’ 

‘Okay luck and a lot of practice then.’

‘Guess it’s paid off though, seems you did double my earnings.’

Ace looked down at the chips in his hand and smiled, he hadn’t realised just how much the old man and thrown in.

‘Did you ever doubt me?’

‘Maybe.’

***

Ace spent the rest of the night wandering around the different things, betting a little when he saw an easy victim to bluff. Cocky rich newcomers and drunk old men.

He made more than he lost, he knew when to quit. Most of the time anyway. He was being extra careful with David watching, not wanting to appear too reckless.

‘Want to get a drink at the bar?’ He asked, he felt especially thirsty tonight and needed to sit down and rest his feet.

‘Sure.’ David nodded, following Ace over to the bartender to order.

He ordered something fruity off the menu and a glass of water so he wouldn’t dehydrate and have to be carried home. It wasn’t something he normally cared about but he didn’t want David to think he was a total mess.

David ordered a beer and a water as well, taking a large gulp of it before starting on the alcohol.

‘So, the night seems to have gone your way so far.’

‘Seems it has.’ 

‘You ever lost it all now? Betted all your winnings and gone home empty handed?’

Ace chuckled, ‘Too many times to count. I’m not so bad now like, I was once one of the stupid newbies, goes to your head when you win a few games.’

‘I’ll bet.’

Ace took a sip of his drink and looked out at the tables, he could see Susie and Joey on the slots in the corner. They looked like they were having a pretty good time together.

Following Ace’s gaze David tipped his head.

‘You known Susie long?’ 

Ace shook his head. ‘Only since I’ve been here, saw her bullshitting her way in with a fake ID. Told the door man she was my niece.’

‘Why did you do that?’

‘Her friends were in here, didn’t want her feeling left out. I just showed her a couple tricks and made sure she didn’t lose all her money.’

‘How noble of you.’

‘I know I’ll never get out of gambling, but she seems like she might have a life other than betting and crime. She does art, she wants to go to college to study it.’

‘Yeah? Maybe I can find her a job round here.’

‘I’d give her the tuition money if I had it. Can barely afford to pay back everyone I already owe though.’

David smiled and him, reaching across with a hand that he rested gently on Ace’s shoulder.

‘And ya call me soft for buying fucking ibuprofen for you.’

Ace frowned and draw his arms around his waist.

‘I just think the people that have all the money never seem to do the right thing with it.’

David gave an odd look but nodded, reaching for his beer and taking a swig.

‘You know some lovely rich bastard or something?’

David shook his head, ‘Nah, my family was rich though. Got me into good schools, paid for uni for me. Took it for granted ya know, I could hang around with all the working class people but I wasn’t really one of em. I didn’t have to worry if I got into a fight, my dad could pay the bail. I always had food on the table, didn’t care about parking tickets or any a that stupid shit.’

‘What happened?’

‘Well I wasn’t a good person.’ He laughed slightly, ‘Well I’m still not, but I’m getting better. I appreciate people more than I did, educated myself on certain stuff. Took getting a punch in the face for the right reason to make me realise that.’

His eyes were filled with shame afterwards. Clearly reliving whatever awful thing he had done and Ace didn’t ask. He didn’t need to know what David had done to see he had changed.

‘Well I guess we can be not so good people together.’ He offered, nudging up closer til their shoulders touched. The small contact reassuring he hoped.

‘Yeah, maybe we can.’

***

After a couple more games Ace said goodbye to Susie and headed to the door with David close behind. 

The cold air hit them immediately as soon as they stepped out. It nipped at their faces and blew around their coats, it’s icy touch inescapable.

David moved closer to shield Ace from some of the wind. The action was subtle, like a parent moving their child to the side of the pavement furthest from the road.

They arrived back at his apartment with frozen toes and fingers and Ace could barely unlock the door from numbness. 

‘That was the most difficult thing I’ve done all night.’ He huffed when the door finally swung open.

‘Worse than hustling a poor old man?’

‘A poor old man who probably keeps his money in an offshore account to avoid taxes.’

‘Alright fair enough.’

David slipped off his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeves, putting it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs before going to the kettle.

‘I’m gonna get a drink.’ 

‘Sure, I’ll be back in a sec.

Ace took the money from his pocket and headed to his bedroom, pulling out the rest from under the mattress and putting it together. It was a lot to leave in such an obvious place. 

Checking behind to make sure David was still in the other room he stood up onto the bed and nudged at some of the ceiling tiles, finding a lose one that he pushed easily to one side. 

He stuffed most of the money into a sock which he tied securely and put in the ceiling, hoping no rats or birds would try and run off with it.

He put the panel back into place and got down, counting out the money he had left in his hand.

_ Enough to pay David back for sure. _

He hadn’t realised just how good his night had gone… Well better than most. He couldn’t pay back Macmillan and his rent and then Bill, but he could sure pay back the people who deserved it.

He stepped out into the room, watching David make himself at home in the kitchen. Boiling the kettle and getting a mug out of the cupboard.

‘Ya want one?’ He asked. ‘Know it’s late but I still gotta walk home in a bit.’

Ace smiled. ‘I’m okay, might get myself a whiskey or something.’

David nodded and carried on making his drink, looking far too much like he fitted in with Ace’s home. Like he was made to be there.

‘Hey, I err...have that money for you.’ He announced, looking down at his hands to avoid David’s gaze.

‘Ya what?’

‘The money that I owe the jigsaw bar, your money.’

‘Oh.’ His voice sounded off, his expression confused as if trying to figure out how he was feeling.

‘So do you want me to give it to you now? Or shall I drop it off tomorrow…’

‘I can take it now.’ David told him, walking over slowly and taking the cash. 

Ace noticed that he didn’t bother to count it. He barely glanced over it before stuffing it into his inside pocket.

‘Guess I won’t be seeing much of you anymore then.’

‘I guess not.’

David took a sip of his coffee as he leant back onto the kitchen counter, a blank look in his eyes.

‘Ya know I ‘ave grown fond of you Ace.’ He said, head turning to meet his gaze. 

‘You have?’

‘Yeah, it was nice ‘avin a friend to see. I have my work mates ya know but I liked seeing someone who wasn’t part of that life.’

‘Not part of your debt collector life?’ He tipped his head and smirked.

David pushed his shoulder lightly and frowned.

‘Ya know what I mean, just going out doing normal stuff.’

‘Yeah I know what you mean.’

The stood there in silence for some time, David sipping slowly at his coffee. 

Ace looked across at David, finding himself a little too mesmerized by David’s bare forearms with the sleeves rolled up like that. They were strong arms, littered with a few scars from bar fights by the looks of them and a lion tattoo. But they looked like the kind of arms that if they were around you would make you feel safe…

‘You okay?’ David asked breaking him from his thoughts.

‘Yeah...I just like your watch.’ He replied, pretending to take interest in the design.

‘My dad gave it to me for my twenty first, didn’t wear it much back then like. Still don’t wear it now with the job n all.’

He nodded dumbly and looked away, trying to think of something that would keep him talking.

‘Right.’ David said, placing his mug on the side and getting his jacket. ‘I guess I should be off.’

‘Yeah...It is late.’ He said, knowing it must be way past midnight.

‘And I‘ave bloody work tomorrow night as well.’

‘Good luck with that.’

‘Well I’ll see you round I guess.’ He said, giving an awkward sort of wave as he headed to the door.

Ace forced a smile and gave a slight wave back.

‘Yeah...I’ll see you round…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


	5. Chapter 5

It was lonely. A lot more than he had expected.

He was used to people coming and going, his life was like that- not made for people to stick around too long. Some people did, like Bill and Tapp and a couple of bartenders he tipped well but for the most part he never kept in touch with anyone.

David left him with a strange feeling though. Hollow and detached from the world. He supposed it might just be the shock of it. They formed a quick friendship and as quick as it was formed it was gone. David had been kind to him, it was just a rare experience that was all.

He thought about going to David’s work and asking for his number. Seeing as he’d paid him back he didn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t be friends? Maybe David wasn’t bothered though, he hadn’t offered before he left. Just business to him, strange business but business nonetheless.

He tried to carry on as normal, he only had two days til Freddy would be back and he knew he needed to get out sharpish.

He stuffed as much as he could into the old backpack he had, wrapping up anything fragile in his t’shirts. The rest of his stuff went into a black bin bag, not exactly classy but it would do.

He used a plastic bag to clean up any rubbish that was left, taking it to the waste disposal when he was done. He figured if he wasn’t paying his lousy landlord his rent then he might clean up as a sort of thank you.

When he was done he eyed up the ceiling panel where the money was. He checked it was there, deciding he wouldn’t take it out til he was about to leave. If anyone showed up sooner he needed to know it was safe.

He pushed the panel back in place, wiping off a couple of fingerprints when he was done.

The apartment looked empty now, only a jar of coffee, some whiskey and a couple of biscuits left. The sight didn’t make him feel much though; the place had never felt much like home, just a place he lived in.

Ace planned to leave in the early hours of the morning, around three am. Macmillan’s men would probably be prowling the streets til at least one and he didn’t want to get jumped by old Freddy and crew.

He sat down on his sofa, unsure of what to do now. He’d usually go for a coffee around now before heading to the casinos. It seemed like an idea, the coffee at least, he needed to see Dwight and Claudette before he left.

The cafe was relatively quiet when he arrived, he guessed he must have just missed the lunch rush. Claudette grinned at him as he came in and he shook his head at her.

‘You’re a little shit you know that right?’

She tipped her head to one side. ‘I have no idea what you mean.’

‘Yesterday, least subtle person I’ve ever known.’

‘You say that in a way that implies your feelings for David are true?’ Dwight commented, a thoughtful look on his face.

‘Alright Sherlock fucking Holmes over here.’ Ace snorted, ruffling Dwight’s hair who recoiled and batted his hands away.

‘So you like David?’

‘Well yes I like him, he was my friend.’

‘Was? He hasn’t died as he?’ Claudette asked, eyes full of amusement.

‘No...I’ve just paid him back, his work is done now.’

‘Already? How long were you seeing him for.’

Ace cringed slightly before he said it. ‘Er, like four days.’

‘Four days!’ She practically screamed, ‘The look on your face suggests four years.’

‘Some Romeo and Juliet thing going on here.’ Dwight laughed, leaning back against the wall.

‘We weren’t dating for four days! Just, saw each other.’

‘Well maybe you should see more of him.’

Ace leant forward against the counter, his head resting in his hands.

‘Of course I’d like to.’ He admitted. ‘I just don’t really know how to go about it, this isn’t really my area of expertease.’

‘I’m sorry what? You’re a self proclaimed people’s person.’

‘Yeah I know how to smooth talk some extra cash out of someone or persuade an old man to buy cakes from a bakery. Genuine stuff though, I’m just not great at that.’

Claudette set his drink down on the counter next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

‘You know you just gotta mix up some of that smooth talk with the genuine stuff, it’ll come more naturally as you go along.’

‘I don’t know, I’m used to rejection in bars and from potential hookups but David? He’s different, his opinion means more.’

‘Well you just have to try, what can you lose?’

Ace snorted and they both gave him a stern look, Claudette looking like she might say something else.

‘Anyway.’ He announced, swiping his coffee up and taking a sip. ‘I’m not here to cry, I’m here to say goodbye.’

Dwight frowned. ‘What? Where are you going?’

Claudette sighed. ‘You’re in trouble aren’t you.’

Ace gave her a sad smile and nodded.

‘Yeah, I got bad people after me.’

‘Can’t you just call the cops?’

‘No chance, I’d be behind bars too if I made it that far.’

‘So where will you go?’

He shrugged. ‘Don’t know yet, probably best that way. I’ll make it up as I go.’

‘Will we see you again?’

‘I can’t say for definite. But here.’

Ace handed over a scrap of paper with his number scrawled on and Claudette stuffed it down into her pocket.

‘Don’t save it yet, or call it. I don’t want you caught up in with this, play it safe. 

They nodded at him, eyes wide with confusion.

‘Right here’s your leaving gifts.’

He handed them over an envelope each, he’d stuff around a hundred dollars each for them. It wasn’t exactly Claudette’s college tuition but it was something.

‘Oh Ace we can’t take this.’ Claudette exclaimed as she tried to hand the money back over.

‘I don’t need it. You deserve it more than me anyway, buy yourselves something nice.’

She nodded and set it aside, coming round the counter to wrap her arms around him.

‘You’re gonna be alright aren’t you?’ She asked, a slight tremor to her voice.

‘I’m one lucky son of a bitch, I’ll get through it.’

***

After leaving an envelope full of his tip money through Betty’s cafe door Ace made his way back to his apartment. It felt even colder than before, although he supposed that was more likely due to the shitty heating than any emotional feeling. It didn’t stop him moping around though. Dramatically sprawling out on the sofa, downing some whiskey and staring out of the window.

He kept a regular check on his things, worried he might need to make a bolt for it. The waiting made it worse and he was scared the anxiety would lead him to chewing his entire finger instead of his nails.

At some point he must have dozed off though, he awoke to darkness and the low hum of traffic outside. His phone said 11.35, not much longer and it would be time to leave.

It ached, knowing he was leaving all this. It certainly wasn’t a dream life he had here. Not with this shitty apartment, Macmillan on his tail and the unsavoury neighbours but the place had little gems. Like Dwight and Claudette at the cafe, Betty’s little bakery, even Meg with her snarky comments at the corner shop. And David obviously… he supposed he might miss him most, however stupid that was.

He leant back on the sofa, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. It was crazy really, it’s the kind of situation he’d watch in a movie and say ‘You serious? It’s been less than a week get over yourself.’ David must just be one of those people you can’t help but like, he was English after all. The accent, however unusual, was hot as hell.

Breaking out of his thoughts Ace reached for his phone, realising he should let Bill know about his plans. The last thing he needed was telling off from him.

_Leaving here tonight, should be back in a few days. I’ll check in to let you know how it goes._

He pressed send and waited for Bill’s reply that came less than five minutes later.

_Alright then. Call me if you get in trouble._

He smiled. Despite all his grumbles he knew Bill would come out in the pouring rain to get him, armed with god knows what in case there was a fight.

He scrolled through some of their old messages, laughing quietly at a few funny exchanges. An angry paragraph had caught his attention when suddenly he heard a  noise outside, it sounded like someone had caught their foot on something.

He turned his head towards the door, sliding his phone into the side of the sofa.

Footsteps stopped outside his room and he held his breath, wondering whether or not he should make his presence known. There was a soft knock at the door, nothing that set off alarm bells just yet.

‘Who is it?’ He called out, slowly getting to his feet and walking over.

He tried looking through the peephole but the lights outside were off and all he could make out was the vague silhouette of a man.

‘David.’

Came the muffled reply and Ace found his head whirling slightly.

_Oh god what the hell what what what…_

He smoothed his shirt as best he could and tried to tame his hair down before reaching for the door handle. It opened just a fraction at first due to his sweaty palms and he had to tug it again to get it all the way.

His face had broken into a smile and as the light from his room spilled out into the hallway he knew why people call it love sickness.

It’s because it gets you killed.

***

‘It’s been a while Mr Visconti.’

Ace tried desperately to slam the door shut but Freddy’s iron toed boot wedged in before he could and he pried the door open in a matter of seconds.

‘Not very welcoming to guests are you?’ He growled, pushing Ace back against the wall.

‘I don’t imagine home invaders usually expect courtesy from their victims do they?’

‘You think that smart mouth is gonna save you?’ Freddy spat out as he tightened a hand around Ace’s neck.

‘Sometimes I- I get lucky…’

He shook his head. ‘Todays not that day for you.’

He threw Ace across the room, sending him crashing into a bookcase in the corner. Ace clutched his chest as he struggled to catch his breath, the impact nearly winded him.

A kick in the back followed that up, he wasn’t sure if the crack that was emitted was from him or the boot, both seemed most likely but he allowed himself to dream that he might get out of this without permanent damage.

‘Tell me where the money is and maybe I’ll go easy on you.’

Ace let his head loll back onto the floor, a grin forming on his face.

‘You think I’m as dumb as you look?’

A kick to the ribs was his reply. Certainly an inconvenience.

‘Someone must have told you that mouth of yours was gonna get you killed one day.’

He felt himself being lifted up by his shirt collar, the tightness on his throat causing him to cough.

‘My mother was the first.’ He managed, ‘But I never listened to a damn thing anyone ever told me.’

‘That’s evident.’

His head was slammed down into the floor, his vision blurred slightly and the noises around him started to dull. He closed his eyes, hoping it might put less strain on his senses. Plus he wouldn’t risk seeing the state he was in.

‘I would like to stay and drag this out a lot longer but I’m on a bit of a schedule, I can spare a few extra minutes for you of course though.’

He could hear a ruffling sound following the speech and he turned his head to see what was happening.

Freddy had pulled some kind of glove on.

It was the kind of thing you’d see in a horror movie. It’s fingers were knives, long sharp knives. It couldn’t be practical but the thing did insight fear. One slash from that it the wrong place…

‘You’re really one for the dramatics aren’t you?’

Freddy just grinned.

He turned round and reached out for anything that could block a hit for him. The nearest being an old news paper, it was feeble of course but managed to get the knives caught in its pages when Freddy took a swing.

The man growled and pulled the paper off and threw it aside, striking out again without hesitation.

Ace pushed himself back on the floor, narrowly missing the hit. He got up and began to run, hoping to make it to the kitchen and grab something proper to defend himself with.

He felt the claws in his back before he got there, the cold blades cutting through his flesh with ease. He fell to his knees, eyes starting to water as he tried to grit through the pain. He knew the old wound would be open now too.

‘You’re not much of  a fighter are you?’

‘Only when I need to be.’ He whispered under his breath, turning round and punching Freddy square in the face.

He wasn’t sure how hard he hit him as he could barely feel anything at the moment.

It must have been fairly bad as Freddy had taken a few steps back and was rubbing at his jaw experimentally.

‘You got some in you then?’

He swung again, missing as Freddy stepped back. It made him feel dizzy, he knew he must be losing blood, his actions were feeling sluggish.

He felt a fist crash into his face, knocking him onto his back and making him cry out.

‘I thought you’d be a little harder to take down you know.’ He flexed his gloved hand, letting the metal clank together slightly.

‘It’s been almost disappointing.’

He raised his hand then, the glove glinting from the light over head.

Ace closed his eyes and brought his hand up to shield himself as best he could.

…

Nothing.

He heard a grunt and opened one eye, jaw slackening slightly as he saw David stood there; one hand holding Freddy’s hand in a vice grip the other reaching for his neck.

‘What the bloody hell do we ‘ave ‘ere.’ He growled, one thumb pressed into the oppositions throat.

‘What are- ngh- you doin- ere..’

David didn’t answer him. He tore the glove off Freddy’s hand and threw it across the room, going for the man himself shortly after.

He lifted the shorter man with ease, dangling him above the ground before hurling him across into the corner.

Ace began to slump down onto the floor, head spinning as he tried to watch what was happening.

David went for Freddy’s throat again, grabbing at his collar before punching him him in the face.

‘Get ya sorry arse out of ‘ere.’ David warned, letting go of Freddy’s shirt so that he dropped to the floor. ‘Or you won’t be goin’ home tonight.’

‘I’d like to see you try!’

The fight that ensued was bloody and loud. Ace found himself looking away for most of it, eyes trained onto a random patch of wall.

He could hear the sickly sound of bone crunching, probably Freddy’s hand going by the scream. He didn’t seem to back down though, David was still going; the sound of him hitting Freddy in the chest echoed throughout the empty room and it seemed like they were never going to stop.

‘I’m givin’ ya one last warnin’ Freddy.’ David said, hands still balled into fists. ‘Go out the door or ya goin’ out the damn window.’

He could hear Freddy groaning as he struggled to his feet, his body visibly shaking.

‘You’ll be sorry for this King.’ He seethed, dragging himself across to the door. ‘I’ll make sure of it.’

‘I count on it.’

Freddy slammed the door behind him, the loudness of it making Ace wince.

‘Come on we need to get you out of ‘ere.’

A hand curled around his waist and he leant into the touch as David picked him up off the floor and laid him on the couch.

‘I’ll get your things are they all in ‘ere?’

David had picked up the bag from the bed, making no remarks as to why all of Ace’s things were packed up already.

He nodded his head. Slowly as it was still whirring, he wasn’t even sure that he wasn’t dreaming at the moment. It all seemed like a dream.

‘Right do ya need anythin’ else?’

‘In the panel.’ Ace groaned, one hand clutching his stomach.

David frowned at him but looked up at the ceiling. Pushing each of the panels in turn til the right one came loose. He pulled out the things that were still up there and added them to Ace’s bags.

‘Right come on.’

He slung Ace’s backpack on and grabbed the remaining stuff with one hand, helping Ace to his feet with his other.

Ace pulled his phone out from within the sofa and stared around the apartment. Taking note of the blood in the corner.

Leaning heavily against David, Ace managed to stumble his way down the stairs. Blood still trickling down his back.

David bundled him into the passenger seat of his car and chucked his belongings in the trunk. The car was icy cold inside but Ace didn’t care, he was just glad to be out of that place.

‘Right come ‘ere.’ David said, twisting Ace in his seat and lifting his shirt up. ‘Only just started getting the last one bloody healed, fuckin’ tosser.’

Ace let out a weak laugh whilst David rummaged around in the back seat for a first aid kit.

‘Let’s get this taped and get out of ‘ere.’

‘Where are we going?’ Ace asked, turning round to meet David’s gaze. He hadn’t any plans of his own other than head in the general direction of Bill’s house and hope for the best.

David didn’t reply. Just stared at him, eyes full of an emotion that Ace didn’t recognise.

‘David?

The other man reached out for him, fingertips brushing Ace’s chin before his hand settled on his cheek.

‘Anywhere to keep you safe.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: foxtail-magic


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This chapter is mostly set up for the final 1/2 chapters (depending on how much I write) so a lot more should be happening in the next update(s)! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

The touch was fleeting, the hand gone as soon as Ace had time to register it. David offered a reassuring smile afterwards and continued to patch up him, saying nothing more about the situation.

Ace wasn’t exactly sure what to say either. Thinking of a subtle way to ask, ‘are you into me then?’ was pretty hard when he was bleeding in David’s car. Besides, it maybe wasn’t the best time to have that conversation.

David reached across his body and put his seat belt on for him, checking the head restraint afterwards before turning back to the wheel.

‘Ya gonna be okay.’ He said, putting his car into gear and checking around him.

‘Yeah?’ Ace asked, looking down at his blood stained t-shirt, he was thankful it wasn’t one of his favourite ones.

‘Yeah, we’ll get ya to a hospital and then I’ll get ya out’a here. Where were ya planning on goin’?’

‘My friend’s house, I was going to meet him in a few days.’

David nodded, ‘We’ll go there then.’

‘I don’t have any insurance though…’

He turned to face him, a look of confusion on his face. ‘Huh?’

‘Medical insurance David, I can’t afford to go to the hospital.’

‘Oh fuckin’ hell, forgot about that.’

Ace gave a weak laugh, ‘Yeah no H..NS here.’

‘NHS you mean. Your leaders are a bunch of idiots, just let ya get stabbed n’ die because ya poor. Not sure why you lot think America is the best country in the world.’

‘I’m not even American.’ Ace laughed, rolling down the window to let some air in.

David frowned slightly and dipped his head, his jaw noticeably clenched.

‘Well then ya can see what I mean.’

He glanced across at Ace before looking back up at the road and clearing his throat.

‘I’ve never even been to the hospital yet, only been ‘ere a year or so and I always just patch me sen’ up.

‘Well what’s your plan then? Ace asked, looking down at his bruised knuckles and flexing his fingers experimentally. Maybe they should should skip the hospital idea, it would save them a whole lot of trouble.

‘I don’t know…’ David started,  shrugging his shoulders and scrunching his face up in thought. ‘I’ll just say I found you in a ditch and you pretend you don’t know English.’

‘Absolutely flawless plan.’ He dead-panned, closing his eyes for a moment to process the suggestion.

‘Well if they don’t know who you are, they can’t charge you right?’

Ace shook his head in disbelief.

‘We are not doing this, think of something else.’

***

‘So you don’t know his name or anything?’

‘Nah sorry, just found ‘im laid there.’

‘No wallet on him, no ID?’

‘I asked him but I don’t think he understands, tried searching his pockets for a drivers licence but there was nothin’ but some cash in there.’’

The nurse shook her head, typing a few things into the computer.

‘Well then, I’ll have to see if we can find a translator for him.’

He gave a nervous smile and nodded, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

‘Well David you will be pleased to know the wounds aren’t too serious, he’ll need to stay a while to be monitored but he’s lucky.’

‘Lucky how so?’

‘It’s remarkable he didn’t get any nerve damage with the cuts on his back, or any broken bones.’

David smirked. Yeah, lucky fucker.

‘So can I go see him?’

‘Well he’s awake now, been asking for you apparently. Only thing we can understand.’

‘I have that effect on people I’m told.’

The nurse raised an eyebrow. ‘Sure.’

Excusing himself with an awkward smile he headed for the ward, trying to remember the room number Ace was in. It was hard to think in this place, everything smelled like disinfectant, the walls were stark white and the sound of crying could be heard in the distance. He hated hospitals.

‘David?’

He jumped slightly, spinning round to see Ace tucked up in a hospital bed.

A grin spread across his face and he made his way over, remembering to keep his voice low as he spoke to him.

‘Hey, how ya feelin’ now?’

Ace faked a look of mild confusion before shrugging his shoulders and pulling a face that said, ‘Meh’.

‘I’ll bet.’ He leant in closer, checking around him before whispering. ‘They said they’re gonna look for a translator for you, did you say somethin’ to em?’

‘No, they likely assume I speak Spanish.’

‘Do you?’

Ace snorted at that. ‘Well obviously David I’m from Argentina, plus it’s the second most common language so worth learning anyway.’

‘What’s first?’

‘Mandarin…I speak that too.’

David tipped his head to one side, a puzzled look in his face, ‘I thought English was?’

Ace smirked at him. ‘That’s because you’re English.’

‘So how are you feeling?’ A nurse’s voice came, breaking them out of conversation.

David looked over at Ace who simply sat smiling like he didn’t understand a thing.

‘He err, has been smiling a lot and trying to speak to me so I think he’s okay.’

The nurse narrowed her eyes but smiled.

‘Well that’s good then.’

***

He stayed in the hospital for a few days, leaving with a bagful of bandages and medicines in the evening as staff grew more suspicious of his story.

It wasn’t the most cinematic break out, no climbing out of a window or setting an alarm off. David simply brought him some clothes which he changed into, stuffed all his belongings into a bag and walked out with a handful of people who’d been visiting the patient next door.

He lowered his cap as he pretended to sign the visitors register whilst the receptionist was on the phone. Giving her a smile and a wave goodbye as he slipped out the door with the rest of them.

David sat waiting in the car round the corner, a hat pulled low on his face as well as he checked the streets around them.

‘Did anyone say anythin’?’ He asked as Ace chucked his bag in the back seat.

‘No, I just waited til after my evening check and left. It got pretty hectic because of some visitors kicking off about waiting times  so I don’t think anyone noticed.’

David gave him a grin, his teeth shining white in the darkness of the car. Ace felt a little spaced as their eyes met, like he might just faint from the sight of David’s face.

_ Oh Jesus Christ this is getting bad. _

‘Right, let’s get you to Bill’s house.’

David drove for several hours, keeping a close eye on the cars behind them; obviously not convinced that Freddy would have given up.

It was past midnight when he finally pulled into a motel, out in the middle of nowhere with just trees surrounding them. Ace reached for his bag, smirking slightly when David grabbed it before him. He grabbed his own stuff from the trunk as well, making Ace look ever so lazy seeing as most of his injuries were covered up.

Ace locked the car for him and they headed inside, greeting the guy at the desk who set his book down to serve them.

‘Hey there, after a room I’m guessing?’

‘Yeah, for two please.’

‘Is that a..Double room?’ The guy asked, eyes glancing over the two of them.

‘Er no twin please.’ David corrected, a slight blush on his cheeks.

‘Alright then that’ll be fifty bucks, sign here and I’ll get your keys.’

Ace took the pen from the desk and signed himself under a fake name, handing it over to David once he had done.

‘Right here’s your keys, my names Jake if you need anything tonight. Obviously no loud music or yelling, no extra people in your room and yes you can take the toiletries.’

‘Thanks…’ Ace replied, handing the cash over and reaching out for the keys.

They followed the arrows to their room, entering as quietly as they could and inspecting the place before setting down their things.

‘Well… it’s actually quite nice in ‘ere.’ David commented, checking the bathroom taps for hot water.

‘I’ve slept in an alleyway before so I’ll take anything.’

‘Ya know that doesn’t surprise me one bit.’

Ace rifled through his bag for an old shirt to sleep in, not wanting to ruin one of his nicer ones if any of his wounds reopened during the night.

‘I’m gonna get changed in the bathroom.’ David told him, gathering up his things. ‘Just give us a knock when it’s okay for me to come out.’

He nodded and turned back to his bag, pulling out an old grey t-shirt he had stuffed in the bottom. He quickly pulled off his clothes, changing into a pair of boxer shorts and setting aside his t-shirt, knowing he should get David to check the bandages after the drive.

He knocked on the bathroom door then sat down on the end of the bed, looking over the injuries he could see. He rubbed some cream onto his knuckles and chest and prodded the bruises that littered his body. Most of them had gone yellow now, although some of the bigger ones still held that vibrant purple colour in the centre.

The sound of the bathroom door clicking open made Ace look up from his bruised knee. David was standing in the doorway, one hand holding a toothbrush in his mouth the other stretched up on the door frame.

He was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts and nothing else, leaving the expanse of his chest free for Ace’s eyes to rake over.

‘So I was thinkin’ve grabbin’  food at the diner next door in the mornin’ and then just drivin’ all day to the next motel. Toilet breaks obviously but I’m assuming you wanna get to Bill’s as soon as.’

Ace found himself just nodding dumbly, trying desperately to tear his gaze away before David said something to him.

‘Ya okay there?’

‘Yeah, I’m just a bit spaced from the drive out that’s all.’ He lied, looking back down at his knee to distract himself.

‘Okay then…want me to check ya back for ya?’

‘Yeah, if you could?’

‘Yeah that’s fine, one minute.’

Ace sat waiting whilst David finished up in the bathroom, flinching slightly when he felt the bed sag as David sat down behind him.

‘Right ‘old still I’m gonna take the bandage off.’

He gently peeled back the dressings and inspected the gashes on his back, using the bottle of antiseptic Ace had taken to clean them up.

‘They don’t look too bad now, mostly scabbed over. Ya still got enough antibiotics?’

Ace nodded, ‘Yeah, I took more than I needed just in case.’

David gave an amused hum before re bandaging him, carefully covering it all and securing it in place. He liked the way David’s hands felt on him, warm and slightly rough in places.

Maybe now would be a good time to ask about their relationship, David hadn’t mentioned anything and Ace daren’t say something in case he’d got the wrong idea. Touching someone's face didn’t exactly mean romantic desire. His mum had held him like that, so had Bill once after he’d had a bad fight. David could have just been overwhelmed after the whole thing, it seemed like the most likely explanation if David’s silence was anything to go by. Unless he was just nervous? Waiting for Ace to make the first move.

_ God this whole thing is confusing. _

‘There, ya should be good to go.’ David told him, gently patting him on his shoulder. ‘Nurse was right though, ya are a lucky fucker.’

‘Yeah.’ He replied, leaning into David’s hand slightly. ‘Aren’t I just.’

***

He woke up around nine thirty, still tired after getting to sleep late last night. He didn’t want to spend all morning in bed though, he knew he could catch some rest in the car.

David was already awake when he got up, sat planning the journey on his phone and a notebook.

‘Sleep good?’ He asked, hair soft and slightly damp from a shower.

‘Yeah, I did.’

_ Don’t think about running your fingers through that hair… _

‘Ya wanna get a shower and head for breakfast?’

He nodded and left quickly, grabbing some clothes for after and locking the door firmly behind him. How on earth he was going to survive two more days with this man in close proximity was anyone’s guess.

He turned on the shower and climbed inside, pulling the curtain across and resting one hand against the cold tiles. He awkwardly cleaned the parts of himself he could, keeping the stream of water away from his back as much as possible. He could re bandage it just fine but he wasn’t risking the hot water softening the scabs and causing them to reopen.

He finished getting ready, pulling on a pair of comfy trousers and an old shirt before heading to the diner with David.

The place was pretty quiet, just an old man sat at the counter with a coffee. They took a seat in the corner, looking over the menu whilst they waited for the waitress.

‘What ya gonna get?’ David asked, pulling a face at something he’d presumably read.

Ace scanned over the menu, not finding a lot of it particularly appetising,

‘Maybe just a coffee…’

‘Ya need to eat, get some scrambled egg on toast or somethin.’

The thought of scrambled egg made his stomach turn, looked like someone had already chewed them up and spat them back out.

‘I’ll just have toast.’ He said, closing the menu and sliding it across the table.

‘How about avocado on it? I hear that’s good for ya.’

‘I doubt they have that here.’

‘True…gets beans on toast then.’

‘I’ll stick with the coffee.’

David frowned but looked back down at the menu, eventually deciding on pancakes.

‘Hey you guys ready to order?’

Ace looked up at the waitress, a young Japanese woman with ‘Rin’ on her name tag. Her eyes met David’s and he paused for a moment before starting his order.

‘Yeah, can I get the pancakes please with the maple syrup and a black coffee please’

‘Sure you can.’ She replied, jotting it down in her notepad before turning to Ace.

‘And for you?’

‘He’ll have the same please.’ David told her before Ace had a chance to speak. She paused before writing it down, eyes darting between the two of them.

‘Is that right?’ She asked him, laughing awkwardly as she waited.

David shot him a stern look, a warning that if he turned down the food he’d be damn sorry for it. Though Ace was very tempted to see the look on David’s face if he said something he knew his insistence came from a place of concern.

‘Yeah that’s fine thanks.’

***

They grabbed some food for the road and headed back out, one of David’s ‘Queen’ albums filling the car with music.

He managed to stay awake for the first few hours; singing along and exchanging stories. David told him about his childhood at a private school, the snobby classmates and weird customs. How he’d bunked off to go to the chippy and smoke with his ‘chavvy’ mates his parents disapproved of. How everyone told him that he was so smart and skilled and would easily excel in university if he just knuckled down and did the work. And how he’d blown that all away in one fit of rage.

It made Ace think of his own school experience. He’d dropped out at fifteen, though the only thing teachers told him he excelled at was talking during class and causing trouble.

They finished up their conversation and opened up the bag of food for lunch. The sandwiches had gone a little warm but Ace was too happy to care, he wolfed them down with some coke and chips, falling asleep with a full stomach to the sound of ‘somebody to love’.

He woke up when the sun was beginning to set, the sky turning orange and pink, leaving everything with a soft glow.

A small smile spread across his face as he watched the sun dip below the horizon, that smile growing wider when he looked across at David. His brown eyes looked golden in the light, his sharp featured softened.

‘It’s beautiful isn’t it’ David whispered, as if he was afraid a loud noise might scare it away.

‘It sure is…’

‘Hmm. We should be arrivin’ at the next place in a couple of hours, do ya need a toilet stop before hand?’

Ace nodded and leaned against the window,

‘Yeah, I probably should. If not as soon as we drive past I’ll need to pee.’

‘Okay then.’

The queen album had been swapped for oasis, champagne supernova playing as David pulled into a gas station an hour later. He got out of the car, smiling as the moon appeared from behind the clouds, it’s dim light comforting in the dark.

David began filling the car up and Ace headed inside for the bathroom. One worker was behind the register, the other filling the shelves on the shop floor.

‘You got a bathroom here?’ Ace asked, eyes squinting slightly from the light.

‘Yeah, over there.’ They both gestured towards the corner where a door was, it looked like a single cubicle and Ace prayed it wasn’t already in use.

He knocked before entering, going as quick as he could in case someone tried the door handle while he was still in there.

‘Ya want anything else? Somethin’ to eat maybe?’ David asked him when he joined him at the counter.

There was already two bottles of water and a coffee there and Ace didn’t really fancy a gas station hot dog, the food left over in the car would do him just fine.

‘No it’s fine.’

David paid for everything and they headed back out to the car, David pointing to the glove box for Ace to choose a CD.

‘You have a lot of old British rock bands in here.’ Ace commented, looking at the songs listed on one of ‘The smiths’ albums.

‘We had quite a lota good bands makin’ good stuff back then. Queen, the rolling stones, the Who..’

‘The Beatles.’

David’s face dropped at that, ‘No. Not the Beatles.’

***

The darkness of the night was eventually interrupted by the fluorescent signs for the motel. They pulled in and parked up, tired and hungry from driving all day.

David grabbed the bags again, sticking one on his shoulder so he could lock the car as well this time. Ace didn’t bother to comment, just smirked to himself and headed for the front desk to wait for someone.

A blonde woman eventually arrived, a bright smile on her face despite how late it was.

‘Hey guys, sorry to keep y’all waitin’. Room for two?’

‘Yes please.’ Ace told her, watching as David slid the bags down to the floor.

‘Is that a double?’

‘Twin thanks.’ David replied, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She checked something on the computer, a frown growing on her face as she read through.

‘Sorry I think we only have double rooms left… I could bring an additional single through if we have one spare in the back?’

Ace cringed at the idea of sharing a bed with David, he didn’t think he’d be able to sleep a wink.

‘If ya could ma’am, it’s no problem if not though we wouldn’t want to trouble ya.’ David told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘It ain’t no trouble, I’ll give you guys the keys and give you a call if we have one spare.’

‘Thank you very much.’

She grabbed them the keys and pushed forward the register for them to sign.

‘It’ll be sixty dollars for the room if that’s okay? I can try and get a discount for the inconvenience?’

Ace shook his head. ‘No no that’s fine honestly, we just didn’t expect it to be some busy.’

‘There’s a festival on this weekend.’ She told them, a dreamy look in her eyes. ‘A lota folk have travelled to come see.’

‘Ah well we’re not good at readin’ up on this kinda stuff.’ David joked, handing the cash over to her.

She laughed and shook her head. ‘The band isn’t huge or anything yet, but the fans are pretty loyal.’

Ace took the keys from the desk as she put the money through the til, listening to her hum as she did.

‘Right there’s your receipt, I’ll give you a call if I find anything for you.’

‘Thanks ma’am.’

They picked up their bags and headed for the room, not bothering to check anything as they collapsed on the bed.

‘I shouldn’t be tired.’ Ace grumbled, rubbing his face. ‘All I’ve done is sleep.’

‘Car journeys do that to ya.’ David told him as he laid alongside him. ‘How’s ya back doin’?’

‘Mm… it’s okay, a little sore from laying on it.’

‘We should change the dressings before bed.’

He nodded and stretched his arms out above his head, kneading the soft pillow above him.

‘And ya need to take yer antibiotics if ya haven’t already.’

Ace groaned at that, just the thought of those big dry pills pills made him gag. David let out a low laugh and got to his feet, rummaging through Ace’s bag and pulling out the packet. He passed it over to him with his bottle of water.

‘Ere, take em now before we both forget.’

He grumbled but reached out for the bottle, his fingers lingering a little too long on David’s as he did.

‘I think it’s the meds making me so tired you know.’

‘More than likely, doesn’t mean ya stop takin’ em though.;

Ace frowned, ‘You say that like you’re my dad.’

‘No, but ‘ave you ‘eard about the antibiotic crisis Ace?’

He couldn’t help the splutter of laughter that escaped him.

‘Okay fine I wouldn’t want to cause an apocalypse now would I.’

He downed the tablets with a gulp of water, one eye shut as he forced himself not to throw them back up. David watched him with a look of enjoyment, a playful grin on his face.

‘Yer a big baby ya know that?’

‘You can’t make fun of me I’m sick.’

‘Yeah alright whatever. I’m off to get ready for bed, knock on the door when yer ready.’

Ace watched David leave, a tired smile on his face. He got changed and used the bathroom once David had finished, quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face.

He came out to see David sat on the bed with the antiseptic and bandages ready by his side.

‘Ya look like yer gonna fall asleep.’

‘I am.’

David gave him a soft smile. ‘Come ‘ere, let me sort you out.’

He wandered over to the bed and slumped down beside him, shoulder twitching a little as David pulled the old bandage off.

‘Still looking okay?’ He mumbled, falling back slightly as David leaned forward.

‘Yeah, one of ‘em looks a little red. Might put some extra padding on it tomorrow.’

Ace nodded, eyes closed as he continued to clean him up.

‘So I was thinkin’ about what happened the other day…’ David started, his voice low and embarrassed. ‘Ya know in the car.’

His eyes snapped open at that. His body suddenly tense.

‘You have?’

David shuffled awkwardly behind him, distracting himself by reading the antiseptic bottle label.

‘Yeah… It’s just… I don’t want ya thinkin’ I was trying to be weird.’

‘Weird?’

‘Not because it would be gay.’ He clarified, putting the bottle aside. ‘I mean because ya might just think me touchin’ ya face like that is weird. I was worried ya know? You were ‘urt and it scared me to see ya like that, yer my friend and…I don’t have that many friends.’

Ace sighed and turned round to face him.

‘I didn’t think it was weird, I guessed you were just concerned about me.’

‘Freddy is bad ya know, he coulda killed ya. He nearly did kill ya! I don’t know what I woulda done if he had.’

He reached out and put his hands on David’s, lacing their fingers together.

‘He can’t kill me, I’m a lucky fucker remember.’

David gave a weak laugh, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he looked down at their entwined hands.

‘Yeah, you are are’t ya.’

He paused for a moment before looking back up at Ace, his eyes glinting from the bedside lamp. The hopeful look in his eyes made Ace’s heart stop and his brain stop working and he found himself looking back with the same intensity, the same  _ hunger. _

He leant forward slightly, his grip on David’s hand tightening as his weight on it increased. He slowed himself down as David matched the action, his heart racing and mind whirring. It was like being a teenager again, waiting for his first kiss.

As the last few inches approached he began to lift his free hand, set on placing it on David’s cheek. He wondered how it would feel under his fingers. Would his beard be coarse and prickly, would it irritate his face? Would it tickle him and cause him to laugh? What if he laughed and David thought it was because he was a bad kisser? No he couldn’t laugh, or start coughing or sneeze. Not now, he could feel David’s breath on his face now they were so close.

David would think it was funny if he laughed anyway. He’d call him a daft sod or something. It would be fine.

With that it mind he leant in, starting to close the final gap between them.

_ Brinnggg _

The sound of the phone made them both freeze. David looked confused at first, like it was the first time hearing a phone ring. He frowned and turned around, picking up the phone cautiously as if it might morph into some hideous creature and attack him.

‘Hello?’

Ace could hear the clerks voice through the phone and watched the realisation dawn on David’s face.

‘Oh hi, no were weren't asleep…You haven’t?… No that’s fine we can make do…Alright then thanks again…Bye.’

He put the phone down and looked back at Ace, his cheeks clearly flushed in the light.

‘That was err Kate from reception. She couldn’t find a bed for us so ya don’t sharin’ do ya?’

‘Err no that’s fine it’s plenty big enough anyway.’

‘That’s okay then.’

Ace sat awkwardly for a moment as David got to his feet, unsure if they were planning on continuing what they started. He watched as he cleared the bandages and antiseptic off the bed, neatly putting it back in the bag. It seemed the interruption had knocked it out of the fearless Englishman.

With an understanding smile Ace pulled his t-shirt on and climbed into bed, checking his phone for any messages before sliding it under the pillow and turning off the bedside lamp.

David joined him a few moments later, pulling back the duvet slowly lowering himself in. He took a while to get comfy, prodding his pillow and moving around a lot. Ace supposed it was due to the tension he was still feeling, the confused emotions and thoughts going through his mind.

He finally settled down on his back, eyes facing the ceiling as if he dare not look over. Ace knew that feeling all to well.

‘Goodnight David.’ He whispered, smiling at him in the dark.

‘G’night Ace.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
